


Decadence

by witch_brew



Series: River Dreams [2]
Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Gen, Gore, Other, Sex, Sleepwalking, Vore, Weird, brief but consensual, he eats you, i got carried away, inhuman!lawrence, lawrence isnt there until the end, monster!lawrence, spirit!lawrence, starving lawrence, this ones strange, you dont die this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witch_brew/pseuds/witch_brew
Summary: You keep waking up in the wrong place.





	Decadence

**Author's Note:**

> I know this ones weird but hey it felt good so here it is expect more soon enough

You've had a problem with sleep walking since you were a child. It started relatively tame, although it was still concerning to your parents. 

It's not normal for a two year old to climb a set of stairs in their sleep. 

Doctors said it should settle itself with time. It didn't. At the age of ten, you walked out of the house at three in the morning. The police found you, completely asleep, on a bench three blocks away.

Sleeping pills seemed to help, the heavy duty prescription ones. You've been on them for years. When you take them, every night for the past eleven years, you sleep like the dead. No dreams, no movement, nothing. For a solid nine hours. 

But recently... something changed.

You moved. 

Your house is old. It was your grandfather's, until he passed, and your parents offered it to you. They're more city oriented. As nice as the house is, it is far too secluded for them. 

It's almost completely surrounded by dense forest, apart from the driveway. You loved it. At first. 

Then the dreams started. 

After so long without dreaming, they confused and frightened you. The subject matter didn't help.

Every night for the past week, you've dreamed of darkness. Darkness, only broken by a long, silent river. Seemingly stretching forever in all directions. 

Every time, you try to walk, but appear to be going no where. The dream usually ends with you giving up and lying down, but you get a little further each time. 

The first time it was just the dream. Startling, but not concerning. But then you started to move again. 

The first time it happened, you weren't even certain if it had. You were still on the bed. But your feet... 

Your feet were darkened by dirt.

You were frightened, of course. This wasn't supposed to happen. 

After you woke in your kitchen one morning, standing by the backdoor that faces the forest, you called your doctor. 

Your appointment was set a week from that day.

You won't be making it. 

Yesterday you woke up at the edge of the trees, barefoot and cold from the early fall chill. You cried for two hours before managing to make your way back indoors. You spent the morning sniffly, eyes swollen and bloodshot, drinking far too much coffee. 

Tonight you aren't even going into your room. You don't intend to sleep. 

You're curled up in the living room chair, the TV up far too loud and the temperature uncomfortably low. The sky grew dim long before dusk, a storm slowly building in the distance. You down several more coffees in an attempt to fight off the slowly building drowsiness. 

But, soon enough, you close your eyes for a moment too long. The TV fades out as the dream begins. 

The river. No color. 

You look around, unable to remember what you were doing before. 

You stare ahead, seeing no end to the long river. 

You don't have many options. So you walk.

You walk and walk, only occasionally stopping to consider lying down. Giving up. 

But you don't. You can't. Not again.

Again? You shake your head, confused. Tired. 

You keep walking. You don't want to stop.

In the distance, you begin to hear a faint flutter. Like wings. 

You gasp. 

.  
.  
.

And you wake up. 

It's raining. You're soaked to the bone, the deep permeating chill of the night air cooling the water that sticks your drenched night clothes to your flesh.

Goosebumps prickle your arms as you look around, trying to get your bearings. 

You're in the woods. You know that much. But you don't recognize where you are, the trees thick enough to blot out the clouds, but dead enough that the rain pelted you nonetheless. 

You wonder what time it is. How long you could've been wandering, completely unconscious.

You wonder why the rain didn't wake you. 

You take a deep breath, staving off the growing panic and unease that has begun to inch it's way into your mind. You have to get home. And there's only one way to do that.

You walk. 

Your bare feet sink into the wet earth, pushing through the sticks and pine needles that litter the forest floor to find the mud and soil beneath. Everything smells sweet and damp, nature and decay melding together beneath the rain. 

You don't know which way to go, so you simply pick a direction and start walking. 

Even if you go the wrong way, you know the movement is helping to fight off the awful cold that was beginning to settle into your bones when you first awoke, so you keep moving.

Things will be easier once the sun rises, you know that. 

You almost catch your ankle between two rocks, startling up some old sense of deja vu. A dream, a long time ago, about being lost in a forest a lot like this one. A river. Antlers?

You shake your head, memories fading like the snow when spring returns. 

You keep walking, more mindful of your step than before. 

The sun is just beginning to rise when you break through the trees into a clearing. The rain has stopped, leaving an eerie absence of sound that you are almost relieved to have replaced with the white noise of rushing water.

A river.

You freeze, an odd sense of familiarity washing over you, causing the hairs on the nape of your neck to stand alert. 

You look owards the bank of the river and saw a man, curled into a small ball on the ground, clutching his abdomen and sobbing like an injured and frightened animal. Blonde locks fall forwards, masking his face, but you don't need to see his face to know he's inhuman.

The misshapen antlers, not quite how they should be, jutting from his skull tell you that he is no mortal man. 

You let out a frightened sound, taking a step back, and his head snaps up as if you have shouted.

His eyes glow the most supernatural blue you've ever seen. 

Before you can think to run he's on top of you, tackling you roughly into the mud. You fight back, clawing at his arms until he pins your wrists. Even in starvation, he is unnaturally strong. 

“I'm sorry.” He says, and does not mean it. “I'm just so hungry.”

You head butt him, cracking your nose on his chin, and hiss in pain as warmth and wetness seep down your chin, the taste of copper on your lips like old pennies. 

“Don't fight me, it will only make this worse.” He growls, tightening his grip on your wrists until you fear the bones may give.

You look into his eyes for a moment before he lowers his head, and when his teeth graze your throat, at the same time as his naked erection grazes your thigh, you know. You remember, if only faintly.

“I-” You shout, giving him pause. Your chest rises and falls with a certain desperation, heart hammering like a hummingbirds wings. 

“I've seen it. I've seen the river. We've met before.”

He's frozen, for the longest time, poised for the kill. But then he withdraws, sitting back and staring down at you with the most beautiful eyes you've ever seen.

“You've... seen it too?” He says, and he sounds so lonely.

You nod, and you open your arms.

He accepts.

He buries his head between your shoulder and neck, inhaling your scent as his hands slide down your sides roughly, gripping your hips. 

You gasp weakly, immediately giving into his touch. The rightness of it. 

You whisper to him.

“Taste me.”

His teeth press into the meat of your shoulder, tearing the skin and spilling your blood. You cry out, hips pressing up and into his, and moments later he enters you, one long and slow thrust that fills you and shapes you to him. 

He lifts his head, smiling at you with red-stained teeth, and you melt into his touch.

He fucks you in the mud, every inch of him filling your body as he thrusts violently, deep and hard, his hips meeting yours so hard you know they are going to bruise. You moan, tilting your head back, gasping in delight at the sensation of him inside of you. Every inch of him perfectly sculpted to pleasure. 

He bites you again as his thrusts pick up speed, the same spot, pulling free muscle and sinew and chewing them between gasps of pleasure. The combined sensations send you crashing over the edge again and again. 

You cry, tears of pain and delight and it's all too much when he finally joins you in that rapture. 

He devours you whole and leaves something new in your place. 

By morning, you both lay side by side, sated and whole. When you leave he looks frightened, but you promise to return. 

And you do. Every night you return, carrying meat for him, as you get your affairs in order, until the day you decide to stay.

You don't sleep walk anymore. You don't sleep. Instead you run by his side, the wind carrying you faster and faster. You hunt by his side, both deer and lost human grazing your taste buds.

You join him, and you become like him, and you are at peace.


End file.
